kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Al Kadhum
Rise to Power (Main antagonists in Keros: Disk 2) *The Al Kadhum, Arabic: الضنية ، كاظم They are a military-political force that seized power in an unnamed Arab country following a violent coup d'état. Led by Khaled Al-Sahad (Cal-led Al-sa-had) they came to power during a violent military coup in the Capital City of an unnamed Arab country, securing its vast oil fields and the capital itself. Their coup culminated in the dramatic execution of former President Mohammad Reza Rahimi on international television. They then attacked and took control of the Middle East, then expanding to a foreign planet, which is filled with oil. Soon, they are supressed by the US Army Rangers, USAAF, ODST and Sangheili Marines, and ending power in the capital city. Though, a huge force ends up on the planet Sangheilios, in the State of Vadum, where they planned to destroy the planet with a bomb in the core, but failed and was suppressed by the US Army Rangers, USAAF, ODST, and the Sangheili Marines. The Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization Planned to strike John Stensons labs, they found that this would be a perfect terrorist attack. They started by secreatly stealing a plane from the John F. Kennedy International Airport (JFK) and then set it off coarse, killing thousands and managed to get away with the attack. The gas killed thousands of bystanders and important people going in and out of the Biochem lab. The attack was successful. The organization then threatened to strike Sangheilios's main energy source located in a main skyscraper. They started by attacking and stealing and airplane from the Sangheilios International Airport (SIA) killing thousands. They then smashed the plane into the skyscrapper, causing major damages and serious injury, paving the way for their armies to invade the planet. Disk_2_flag.jpg|Disk 2 Al Kadhum Flag Ahmadinejad-m 4.jpg|Khaled Al-Sahad (Cal-led Al-sa-had) R387381 1808776.jpg|President Mohammad Reza Rahimi "Before execution" Call-of-duty-4-the-coup-walking.jpg|Al Kadhum member walking toward Zuka just before he escapes Call-of-duty-4-the-coup-fireing squad.jpg|Al Kadhum firing squad killing president ---- Al Kadhum in Disk 3 (Secondary Antagonists) The Al Kadhum are now lead by Muhammad Saf-Halad, who was formally a Commander in Disk 2, but since the death of Kaled Al-Sahad, he is now the new leader of the Al Kadhum. Since the escape of Zuka Anthanee, he planned for revenge and is definitly getting it. The Al Kadhum invaded the planet, Sangheilios, along with the Ultranationalists, creating major threats and a great genocide, as an act of hatred and vengence because of how they have come to despise the way the Sangheilian race lives, and acts. They capture Zuka Anthanee and execute his family. Zuka is driven through the burning capital city, escorted onto a helicopter, and transported to an Asylum, where he is tourchered, beyond his wildest fears. After US Army forces, along with the USAAF, ODST, SOST, and Sangheili Marines, take down the Al Kadhum, along with the rest of the evil forces. Muhammad Saf-Halad is then killed by James Connar, ending power in Iraq, the Middle East, and in the regime of the Al Kadhum Military. al kadhum leader.jpg|Al Kadhum leader Muhammad Saf-Halad soldiers.gif|Al Kadhum Mercinary Soldiers (Disk 3) disk 3 al kadhum.jpg|Main Al Kadhum Soldiers (Disk 3) Disk_3_flag.jpg|Disk 3 Al Kadhum flag ---- Al Kadhum in Disk 4 (Secondary Antagonists) The Al Kadhum are have a new and Terroristic leader in this game series. The name of the leader is Adam Savar. He leads the Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization, but leaves the greatly known military behind. The Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization now plays its major role in a global terroristic revolution as Adam sets forth to destroy his hear-say friend, Zuka Anthanee. The organization takes over the planet with the most gas and oil supply and use this to power the creation of Harka Zuramee. They also enslave the Sangheilian race yet fail as the commander is left in charge but dies in the event. Adam Savar heads to Biochem to see his creation and torcher Zuka. In the end, he is stopped by the 7th Ranger Regiment, US Army Rangers and the Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization falls, as well as the Al Kadhum military in the Middle East. ﻿ Iranian_man_1.jpg|Adam Savar in Disk 4 091020a-001.jpg|Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization Orig.jpg|Al Kadhum military in Disk 4 Afghan_flag_wavy.jpg|Al Kadhum flag in Disk 4 ---- =Weapons= Weaponos u''sed in Disk 2'' *AK-47's *G3's *AK-74u's *Mini uzi's *MP5K's *M240's *RPD's *Dragunov's *M1911's *M9's *Desert Eagles *RPG's ''Weapons Used in Disk 3'' *AK-47's (more powerful and deadly) ''Assault rifle *Zastava M70's ''(powerful) ''Assault rifle *Zastava M21's Assault rifle *M4 Carbine's Assault rifle *HK416's Assault rifle *IMI Galil's Assault rifle *MP5's Sub *Uzi 's Sub *Barrett XM109 Sniper Rifle *Blaser R93 Tactical Sniper Rifle *Tabuk Sniper Rifle *Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon (Rocket Launcher) *Strela 2 (Rocket Launcher) *RPG-76 Komar (Rocket Launcher) ''Weapons Used in Disk 4 '(More deadly weapons than in disk 3)''' *AK-47 ''(Black metal, red laser ammunition) *AK-74u (Black metal, red laser ammunition) *M4 Assault Rifle *M16 Assault Rifle *MP5 Sub-Machine gun *G3 Assault Rifle *G36C Assault Rifle *HK416's Assault rifle *Gauli Assault Rifle *Barrett XM109 Sniper Rifle *Blaser R93 Tactical Sniper Rifle *Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon (Rocket Launcher) *Strela 2 (Rocket Launcher) *RPG-76 Komar (Rocket Launcher, m''ore deadly) ---- Members ''Disk 2﻿ *Soldiers *Suicide Bombers *RPG Launchers *T-72 Tank Drivers *Helicopter Pilots *Commander - known as Muhammad Saf-Halad, but name isnt given *Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization (AKTO) *Leader - Kaled Al-Sahad ''Disk 3'' *Mercinaries *Ground Forces *Jet Fighter Pilots *Assault Helicopter Pilots *Abram Tank Drivers *Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization (AKTO) *Leader - Muhammad Saf-Halad ''Disk 4'' *Al Kadhum Military (Ground forces) *Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization (AKTO) *Leader - Adam Savar ---- Quotes *''Almanteka mahmeyah!'' / Area Clear! *''Jundee sahafee maskoot!'' / Soldier down! *''Qanaas!'' / Sniper! *''Qasf!'' / Airstrike! *''Ramy min jehat mudaadedah!'' / We’re being shot at from multiple directions! *''Indenah wahed museeb! Wahed museeb!'' / We have an injured! An injured (We have a man down, a man down)! *''Takasuf shadeed!'' / Heavy resistance! *''Ana taht al ado! / I’m under the enemy! *''Mandekaht alsookoot! / Landing zone! *''Intebeh waraak!'' / Look behind you! *''Uhjumo al yesar!'' / Flank left! *''Uhjumo al yemeen!'' / Flank right! *''Estamero aramy!'' / Keep shooting! *''Khaleekum aalay! / Cover me! *''Emsiko makankum! ''/ Hold your positions! *''Mutaaredh ela anar! / We’re getting pinned down! *''Ahtaj taazeezat!'' / Need backup! *''Ekteham! Ekteham! Ekteham!'' / Breach! Breach! Breach! *''Etasel bilmarkazz!'' / Call HQ! *''Erjeooh aramy!'' / Fall back! *''Udkholooh!'' / Enter! *''Baghayir makhzan!'' / Changing storage! *''Ihmeeni! Ba'abi makhzan!'' / Cover me! Filling up storage (Reloading)! *''Ba’abi!'' / Reloading! *''Romana!'' / Pomegranate (Grenade)! *''Army romana!'' / Throwing pomegranate (Grenade)! *''Army qunbelah yadaweeyah!'' / Throwing hand grenade! *''Al qunbelah!/ Grenade! *''Qunbelah sawteyah! / Sound grenade! *''Aah! Whoo can hagee!'' / Aah! He was mine! *''Tharb mumtaz!'' / Excellent shooting! *''Hadher!'' / Roger! *''Maaleesh!'' / No problem! *''Dharb!'' / Heavy fire! *''Tango Sackat''! / Target Down! *Sakata rajolon menna!/ Man Down! Category:Characters in Keros